At Seven Thirty
by SacredNagChampa
Summary: At seven thirty, on December 26th their lives change forever. Dasey Songfic.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. The song "Brick" belongs to Ben Folds Five.

Warning: This is rated T because it deals with sensitive issues.

Summary: At seventy thirty, on December twenty-sixth, their lives change forever.

**At Seven Thirty**

By SacredNagChampa

_6 am  
day after Christmas  
I throw some clothes on in the dark   
the smell of cold  
car seat is freezing  
the world is sleeping  
I am numb _

Derek groaned as soon as he heard the alarm clock. He kicked his blankets off his body and laid for a few minutes, mentally preparing himself for this God forsaken day. After a minute he sat up, sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Without even turning on a light he found some clothes and put them on. He was so tired. Mentally, physically and emotionally. He wanted, hell he _needed_ to just lay and ignore everything for one day. Especially today.

That wasn't an option. His dad, Nora and the kids would be home by noon. They were currently in the States with Nora's parents; Casey and Derek were allowed to stay home alone for that week.

The original plan was to stay home and act like a couple, celebrate Christmas and spend every night together without feeling guilty. Shit happens.

_Up the stairs  
to her apartment  
she is balled up on the couch   
Her mom and dad  
went down to Charlotte  
they're not home to find us out _

He walked down the dark stairs, the light from the Christmas tree the only thing preventing him from falling down. He stopped when he saw her.

She was in a fetal position on the couch. He continued his descent and sat beside her. It seemed she didn't even feel the couch sink beneath his weight. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"Case," He sighed, "It's time to go."

She looked up; her eyes were red, skin blotchy. She nodded, "I think I'm ready."

_And we drive  
now that I've found someone  
I'm feeling more alone   
than I ever have before _

They got into his truck and he carefully backed out of the drive and headed for the highway. The hospital was a good hour away and their appointment was for 7:30.

He glanced at her; she was staring blankly out the window and he wondered how she feeling. Personally, he was scared shitless and wanted nothing more than to grab her and never let her go.

_She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly_

They call her name  
at 7:30  
I pace around the parking lot  
and I walk down to buy her flowers  
and sell some gifts that I got

They reached the hospital at 7:07 and sat still for a minute. Twenty-three more minutes. How was she not breaking?

They slammed their doors and held hands as they headed towards the doors to their personal hell.

He hated hospitals. They were always so cold and sterile. Always reminding him of every depressing moment in his life. Today was just going to add to the already long list.

After the silent elevator ride Casey went to the receptionist's desk and filled out a few papers.

Derek went and sat down in a blue, stiff plastic chair. He waited patiently for her to plop in the seat next to him and when she finally did, he grabbed her hand.

A few minutes of staring at the floor. A few more of rubbing the back of her hands with his calloused thumb and a nurse came and called her name.

He stood and hugged her, pressing his cheek against her head. "I'll be here when you get done. Promise."

She pulled away and nodded.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too." She wiped her cheek, which he now realized was moist from their tears.

He went to sit in his car and listen to music. That didn't help. Not that he really thought it would.

He crossed his arms on the steering wheel and laid his head down. Finally he broke down and cried as hard as he could.

She changed into the hospital gown provided and sat down on the freezing bed and waited. She wished Derek was here. She wanted to hold someone's hand. She had never felt fear like this before.

The doctor came in and they went over the procedure. He told her it'd only take a few minutes and then she'd be free to go.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and went back into the hospital. He saw a gift shop on the first floor and decided to buy Casey something.

He browsed the aisles and soon found her favorite flowers. Picking up a bouquet he walked towards the cashier and opened his wallet.

Derek went back to the waiting room and a few minutes later she walked out. She was such a strong person and it hurt to see her broken.

She walked briskly towards him and gripped him tightly. After pulling way he kissed her softly on the lips and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" As soon as it was out of his mouth he felt like smacking himself. Ever heard of tact?

She gave him a small smile and shrugged.

_Can't you see?  
It's not me your dying for  
now she's feeling more alone  
than she ever has before_

She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
Off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly

As weeks went by  
they showed that she was not fine  


They were in school again. Nora, George, and the kids back. They feel back into the routine easily. Casey getting perfect grades, Derek slacking and playing hockey. Staging fights again, trying to hid their relationship and pain.

Nora knew her daughter though. Too well. She knew when Casey received her first kiss, when she lost her virginity and now could tell that something big had happened to her daughter.

"George, honey, we need to talk to Casey and Derek. Something happened while we were visiting my parents."

George sighed and slipped into bed next to his wife, "Nora I'm sure they just got in a fight over something meaningless as usual."

Nora shook her head, "No, it's bigger than that."

_they told me son  
it's time to tell the truth and  
she broke down   
and I broke down  
cause I was tired  
of lying _

George was leaning heavily against the mantle. It was the only thing that could keep him up. Nora was sitting on the coffee table, her hand grasping Casey's knee.

Casey sat next to her lover, holding his hand.

"When?"

Casey didn't know who asked, nor did she care. "The day after Christmas."

"How'd you pay for it?"

"I pawned a few things," Derek stated.

"How far long were you?"

This time Casey knew her mom asked the question. "Just a few weeks."

"Oh, honey," Nora sighed.

"It's fine mom, I mean, it has to be. I can't change it. And Derek was there. That was all I needed."

George and Nora glanced at each other. They still had to cover _that. _

"How long has this been going on?"

That was dad, Derek sighed. The situation was bad enough without all the damn questions. He stood up suddenly and pulled Casey's with him, "A year."

They walked up the stairs quickly and went into Derek's room, slamming the door. The discussion over.

Casey was now asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. His thoughts drifted back to the agonizing ride home.

_driving back  
to her apartment  
for the moment we're alone  
and she's alone  
and I'm alone  
and now I know it_

She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly  
off the coast and I'm headed nowhere  
She's a brick and I'm drowning slowly 

Her voice brought him out of his daze.

"I feel so alone…empty," She whispered. He barely heard her.

He shifted his gaze from the road to her face. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but now they appeared hollow. He sighed, pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"I know."

_The End_

_A/N: Thanks for reading.  
_


End file.
